Tortured
by Dysthymia
Summary: A tortured girl falls through the Rift. Someone from Jack's past comes to Cardiff to stay, causing a slight problem for Owen.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone at the Hub was thoroughly bored. Something needed to happen or someone would end up bringing alien body parts out of storage, namely, Jack. Tosh was actually relieved when the Rift monitor sounded. There was finally something to keep Jack from wandering off to find alien body parts…again.

* * *

The crew found the person who had fell through the Rift and at first thought the person dead. When they came closer, they saw that the person's eyelids had moved just a tiny bit and her fingers involuntarily twitched. A dark haired girl simply laid there, covered in blood and bruises, barely conscious. She moaned when Owen went to check her vitals. The girl had clearly been being held captive before she fell through the Rift. There was even a strange collar around her neck. No one could see any possible way of getting the collar off, until Jack pulled something out of one of his pockets and carefully wiggled it in the collar's lock. The collar then fell away to reveal that it had cut into her neck so that she was bruised where the collar had been and that it had quite literally cut into her skin, blood trickling from cuts in her neck.

"She has to go to a hospital," Owen said.

"I don't want her to go to a hospital," Jack said suddenly.

"She's got to go if she's going to live. So, it's either she lives or she dies. She needs proper medical treatment, Jack."

"You don't understand, Owen. She can't go. She'll be so afraid of the doctors that they won't even be able to touch her in order to treat her."

"She's too weak to even try fighting anyone, Jack."

"She can't be treated at the Hub?"

"Even if she could, she probably wouldn't live."

Jack was silent.

"You want her to live, don't you? It's pretty damned obvious that you know her."

Ianto went to Jack. "Jack? She does need a hospital.

"Ok, but I don't want doctors other than Owen near her unless it's absolutely necessary," Jack said.

"It will be," Owen snapped.

"Owen," Tosh hissed. "You could be nicer."

"Excuse me, but he doesn't seem to get the point. That kid is going to die with out medical help."

"I think he realizes that!"

* * *

The girl woke up at the hospital. She looked at Owen. She stared at him for sometime. She had to be no younger than fifteen. Owen didn't say anything to her.

"Where's my daddy?" she finally asked. Her voice was so quiet that Owen barely heard her.

"I don't know who your daddy is," Owen said, not looking at her.

She stared at him. "I want my daddy."

"Like I said, I don't know him."

She frowned. "But you do know him."

"I don't."

Jack came in from talking to Ianto. He had been talking to her about the girl.

She saw him and her eyes lit up. "Daddy!"

Owen looked at Jack. "I'm not asking. Can you keep her quiet so I can treat her properly?"

Jack went over to her and quietly spoke with her. Her voice was very weak, but she talked to Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen lead Jack out of the room some time later. "Jack, she has to go into surgery."

"For what?"

"You didn't let me get to that. She's got multiple fractures, some internal bleeding. And to add on to that, she's pregnant. She baby has to be delivered if she's going to be treated and the baby also has to be delivered to that it has even the smallest chance of surviving. Her injuries could kill that baby."

"You want to do a cesarean section?"

"Yes. What did you say that girl's name is?"

"Her name's Roanna. She's adopted by the way. She has autism. You have to explain everything you're going to do."

"I noticed that I had to explain everything to her earlier."

"Tell me when it's all done. I...I just can't stay here any more. I'll be at the Hub." Jack left the hospital.

Ianto watched Jack leave before looking at Owen. "I'll call him when it's done. Do you need any help keeping her calm?"

"I might, but does she even know who you are?"

"Jack said that he told her about me. I think I would do fine with her."

* * *

Some time later-The Hub

Jack looked at the woman who had came to the Hub.

"I can't believe that you would still contact me about her after I left her with you without even looking at her one time," she said.

"Kari, you needed to know about it," Jack said.

"But it's been fifteen years. She doesn't know who I am. I still can't look at her because I don't want to see..." she paused. "You know exactly what I don't want to see. So...can we just pretend that you didn't call me?"

"I can't. I called you because you are her mother and because I need you to get inside her mind. She locked me out."

"I don't want to see-"

"You won't see him, Kari. Roanna is the spitting image of you. She looks exactly like you."

"I still can't... I can't do it."

"Kari, I went through all this trouble to contact you. I had to get in touch with John Hart. You remember him?"

"You worked with him and you fucked him. Yes, I remember him. He told you how to find me?"

"It wasn't hard to do. Roanna's trying to act like she always has. She can't do that for very long. Fear will overtake her. I think you know that. Or is it that you decided you don't care for her? You don't love your own daughter?"

"Of course I love her. That's why I left her with you. If I didn't love her.... if I didn't love her, I probably would have killed her right after she was born. Even if I had killed her, you would have found out and you would have been furious with me."

"You're my sister and Roanna is my only niece. I doubt Gray ever had any children."

* * *

Immediately after Roanna got out of surgery, Ianto called Jack. Owen stood nearby. "Jack, Roanna's out of surgery now. And... Owen wants to talk to you about something." After a response from Jack, Ianto handed the phone to Owen.

"Jack, Roanna had... um... " he paused because Jack said something. "Um, no, that didn't happen. It's that... well... Roanna had more than one baby..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack rushed into the hospital. Kari followed someways behind him, looking worried.

"What the hell do you mean? She had more than one baby?" Jack demanded of Owen once he got to where Owen and Ianto stood with Gwen and Tosh.

"Who is that?" Owen asked instead, noticing Kari.

"You answer me first, Owen."

"I quite literally meant that she had more than one baby. If you had let me finish on the phone, you would know that there were three, but one died and another is probably going to die."

Kari pushed past Jack and then past Owen, shoving Owen into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Owen asked, pulling himself away from the wall.

"She's Roanna's biological mother and obviously, she's mad about something,"

Kari turned around when she was about twenty yards away. She had been moving quickly. "Jack, you should have killed Gray!" she shouted as if she'd just remembered. She turned and continued to move away.

"I have to go after her," Jack said.

The other members of Torchwood followed Jack. Kari moved as if she knew exactly where Roanna was. Soon, she reached the ICU unit, where a nurse stood in her way.

"This is the ICU unit," the nurse said. "You can't go in here. You're not authorized."

"I can," Kari said, shoving the nurse away from the door. "All the authorization I need is in my blood." She pushed open the door and went in, making a beeline for Roanna's bed. Kari delicately put her fingertips on Roanna's forehead.

"Whatever she's doing, we need to stop her," Gwen said, trying to get past Jack to go into the room.

"Actually, we don't," Jack said. "What she's doing isn't gong to hurt Roanna in the slightest. I actually had asked he refused."

"What is she doing anyway?" Owen asked.

"Well, you could say it's a sort of brain surgery," Jack answered, going into the room. He stood next to the bed and watched what Kari was doing. A little blue light came from her fingertips. "Oh, she had some implants put in..."

Suddenly, Kari lifted a hand and put it against Jack's forehead.

"I don't think _that's_ brain surgery," Owen said as he and the others walked in.

"Should we do something about this?" Gwen asked.

"Jack?" Ianto asked experimentally. There was no response. "I don't think either of them can hear anything."

"It would be a bad idea to disrupt the connection," Tosh said. She had gotten out a little device. "I'm detecting bio-electrical energy. If we disrupt the connection, it could cause brain damage."

"Cold it kill?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait for the connection to be ended correctly."

After a few minutes, Kari removed her fingertips from both foreheads. Jack gasped a breath as if he'd just come back from the dead. Kari stood up and started to leave the room. "Kari, don't do what I think you're going to do," Jack said.

She turned around. "Dearest brother, all I'm going to do is contact a certain person, get the location of another certain person, then I'm going to kill him so that he can't do this to anyone else."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Owen said.

"Kari, I told you once before that you have to stop all the killing," Jack said.

"I told you once before that I'll only stop when all the Melbourne's are dead. I meant it." She turned and left the room. Jack went after her. A few minutes later, she disappeared, taking Jack with her.


	4. Chapter 4

They appeared among robed alien women. The women parted, giving them a wide berth. As Jack followed Kari, he caught a glimpse of the Doctor out of the corner of his eye. "Kari, stop," he said.

"No," she replied.

She continued on, going past the Doctor. The Doctor frowned and began to follow.

He grabbed Jack's arm. "I thought I disabled the teleport, Jack," he said.

"Coming here wasn't my idea. It was hers. She wants to kill a certain person. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but she's a murder addict."

"Murder addict? How unstable is she?"

"I'll explain all this to you later. I'd prefer to lock the man in a cell for the rest of his life."

The Doctor followed Jack as he continued to follow Kari, thinking. "Does this have anything to do with the Master?"

Jack stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes."

"I do remember that there was one day where he told you he had a member of your family somewhere. Does this have anything to do with that?"

"It has everything to do with it. Kari had a daughter that she couldn't take care of, so she brought her to me. The Master told me that the moment he knew I had left with you, he had a man named Simon Melbourne kidnap her. Simon Melbourne is a child molester and a rapist. Roanna is just the age he likes and the Master gave him a job to do those very things to her. I would love to kill him, but it won't help."

"And I think Kari's just found him."

Before anything could be done, a loud bang reverberated around the building they were in.

"He's dead," Kari said, coming back. "Who's this skinny guy?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "Am I really skinny? If I am, I didn't know it."

"You're skinny," Jack told him. "But on the bright side, you have a nice bottom."

"Oh, thanks… As long as neither of you are going to try to kill anyone else, you can come and meet the friends I came to see."

"You have friends _here?_" Kari asked.

"Yes, I do. What's wrong with Yulexia?"

"What's wrong with it? Well, there's no… homosexual women."

"Yes, there are. You just don't look for them."

Jack started to laugh. "Or maybe they just don't want you."

Kari smacked him hard on the arm. "Some brother you are!"

"Anyway," Jack said. "I really do have to get back."

"Oh, it won't take long," the Doctor said. "And to be safe, I'll disable your sister's teleport."

"I need that!" Kari insisted.

"Can't have any of Jack's relatives running around with a teleport. Who knows _how _many things you'll alter?"

"I know not to alter the time-line! I used to be a Time Agent."

"But you're not anymore. I'm guessing that in the particular time you're from the Time Agency has 'disbanded'?"

"They killed off most of us. Contrary to what Jack's ex-lover told him, there are a lot of us in hiding."

"I'm sure. Oh, and when you meet Addie, be sure not to get on her bad side. The Master did that once and the results were so bad that he _had_ to leave her and her mother here. And that was how they got their freedom."

"It sounds to me like you had something to do with that," Jack said.

"I'm completely innocent," the Doctor said with a wide grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen watched the TARDIS materialize inside the hospital, just outside the ICU unit. She folded her arms as the doors opened and Jack came out, followed by Kari and the Doctor.

"Well, I've brought him back for you," the Doctor said.

"At least the wasn't gone for _months_ like after Abbadon!" Gwen said.

"How long was I gone?" Jack asked.

"Three days. Roanna is very upset that you weren't there when she woke up."

"Ok, I was a little late," the Doctor said. "But it wasn't too off…"

"I think you'd better go and visit Roanna before Owen has to sedate her again. She has the _worst_ fits about you not being here," Gwen told Jack.

Jack went into the room to see Roanna. Owen yelled at him because he had to up with Roanna's "moods." Roanna was very excited to see Jack, which also seemed to bother Owen.

Jack turned to Owen. "Ok, Owen, what is your problem?"

"My problem is that she's going to try to get out of that bed because you came in here," Owen snapped.

Jack looked at Roanna. "Don't try to get out of bed ok? If you try Mother Hen will have a fit."

"Ok," Roanna said, giggling.

"Now you're teaching her to call me names!" Owen said.

"Would you rather that I told her to call you Uncle Owen?"

"I would prefer that over 'Mother Hen'!"

"Ok, Roanna, you can call Owen 'Uncle Owen' instead."

"This is ridiculous! This kid's only been here for three days!" Owen shouted.

"She's going to have to end up calling you something. Don't listen to Uncle Owen, Roanna."

Owen groaned.

"Do you have any idea when she can be taken out of ICU? I don't like her being in a room with too many people she doesn't know, it makes her nervous."

"Given her condition, probably later today or early tomorrow. She's healing fast. I take it you would prefer she had a private room?"

"Actually, I'd prefer to take her home, but I don't think that's going to happen yet."

"No, she's not ready for that yet. She's had Ianto bring over tons of dolls by the way. With each one she says it's not Sally."

"Oh, I should have told Ianto about that one."

"Does this Sally doll still exist?"

"Yeah, she's at the Hub. I took the doll there after I came back. I wanted to make sure I knew where it was, just in case. I'll get it later." Jack frowned. "Did someone just teleport outside?"

"Yeah, blonde woman wearing a lot of leather."

"Damn it," Jack muttered. He left the room. "Kari, what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to base," Kari said without looking at Jack. "I had to send Ana a homing signal because of your friend."

"Kari, don't leave just yet."

"I have business elsewhere." She teleported away.

The Doctor had been in the TARDIS and was just coming out. "Your sister just teleported out, didn't she?"

"She had Ana bring her a new teleport."

"We have business to handle somewhere else," Ana said. Before teleporting, Ana slapped Jack across the face. "That's for leaving me alone with our daughter. Just because some of your memories were wiped doesn't mean that you _had_ to leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Owen grinned. "Deadbeat," he said.

"It's not funny," Jack and Ana both said.

"But you left, Jack."

"In my defense, I didn't think it was mine."

"Oh, she's yours," Ana said. "There's absolutely no way she's not."

"Can you prove it?"

"I can more than prove it. I can drop her off on you. You can see what it's like dealing with her." Ana teleported away.

Owen began to laugh.

Jack turned to Owen. "Do you want to be out of a job?"

Owen immediately stopped laughing. "Ok, it's not funny."

* * *

The Doctor and Jack went to the hospital's morgue. "I didn't do an autopsy on the baby," Owen said. "Ianto insisted that we wait for you."

"Good," Jack said. "There's a way to find out how he died without doing an autopsy."

Owen snorted. "I'd like to see that."

The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Where's the baby?"

"You're going to use a laser?"

"It's sonic," Jack said. "Ooh, I've got a screwdriver. Let's make it a little more sonic."

"That incident was your fault!" the Doctor said as Owen showed them the baby.

"Oh, blame everything on me."

The Doctor turned on the sonic screwdriver. A moment later, he frowned and turned it off. "Jack," he said quietly, "the baby's half Time Lord. He hasn't regenerated."

"It's…don't tell me it's _his_."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it is. The Master went to a whole new low."

"If that baby regenerates, I can't…I can't be near it. I just can't. After all the things the Master did, I just wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Jack, the baby didn't do anything."

"I know that. I told Kari that when I agreed to take Roanna. But with the Master it's different."

"And what if it turns out that the Master is the father of either of the others?"

Jack shook his head. "I won't be able to take that either. "Just do me a big favor."

"What's that?"

"_Don't_ tell me if he regenerates." Jack left the room without another word.

"Let me guess; you can change your face?" Owen said.

* * *

Owen led the Doctor to the neonatal unit. "Are you going to use that sonic screwdriver here too," Owen asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. Upon entering the room, the Time Lord switched on the device and scanned both babies. "The girl is human and the boy is…he's half human…"

"That Master person?"

"No, someone else. The Master extracted DNA from some people during the year that never was. I know exactly why he did it."

"Should I tell Jack about this?"

"Might as well. He'll find out anyway."

"What name am I supposed to say?"

"Actually, I'll tell him myself."

* * *

Three days later

Roanna held her doll, Sally towards Jack. "I'm sleepy," she said.

"Her or the doll?" Owen asked. "She acts like it's a person."

"Be quiet, Owen. You're supposed to be checking her over, not complaining."

Owen grumbled.

Roanna continued to hold out her doll. "Sleepy…"

"Wait a little bit," Jack told her.

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later, Owen had finished his examination.

"Home?" Roanna asked.

"Can I take her out of the hospital?" Jack asked Owen.

"If you're careful with her. Make sure she's in bed as much as possible, or in a wheelchair."

"Then she's leaving the hospital today."

"Jack, why does she heal as fast as she does? Normally she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for at least a month."

"I don't even know that. She wasn't like that before the Master had her kidnapped."

"But she is now? That doesn't seem odd to you?"

"Of course it does! Why do you think it wouldn't? Something happened to her to make her healing factor advance. I don't know anything about it."

Roanna sat on the sofa in the Hub's main area. She had the thumb of her the hand on her good arm tucked into her mouth. She watched everyone while sucking it.

Owen looked over at her. "Would you stop sucking your thumb? It's a bad habit."

"She's a kid, Owen!" Gwen hissed. "She can do that all she wants!"

"She has to stop sometime!"

Ianto came over to the sofa with Roanna's wheelchair. "You can go into the kitchen with me. That way, Owen can't try to break you of 'bad habits'."

"It is a bad habit!" Owen said. "How's it going to look it she's doing that when she eighty?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Owen."

Ianto got Roanna into her wheelchair. As he wheeled her away, she looked back at Owen as if thinking. Just before she and Ianto disappeared, she stuck her tongue out at Owen.

"That little brat!" Owen said.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack looked at Owen when he came into his office the next morning. "We have a problem," Owen said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The drugs I gave Roanna to stop milk production aren't working."

"They're not working? Why?"

"I don't know why it's not working, but it isn't. We'll have to try other things to stop it, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Are you talking about ice-packs?"

"Pretty much."

"If that doesn't work?"

"If there isn't anything that works, then I'm going to find out _why_ nothing will work. Those drugs should have worked. I checked the potency myself. They ought to be working by now."

"If you want to keep trying to stop it, then do it. I'm not a doctor. I don't know anything about those things. Just be careful with those ice packs."

"You want me to do that myself?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want me to do it?"

"Roanna doesn't like to get cold. If she's going to get upset with someone because she gets cold, it's not going to be me."

* * *

Gwen and Tosh looked at Owen as he came storming out of the Hub's kitchen.

"What's the matter with you?" Gwen asked.

"She bit me!" Owen shouted. "And she hit me! A lot!"

"You're such a big baby!" Tosh said.

"Look at this!" Owen snarled, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. There were bite marks and some bruises were already forming on his arm. "My ribs ache like crazy too. I think she might have been trying to kill me!"

"Owen, she's just a little girl," Gwen said.

"No, she's a monster. A spoiled, rotten little monster. Jack spoiled her. She can't just bite me because she doesn't like something."

"She's been through a trauma, Owen!"

"She still shouldn't be biting people!"

Jack came out of his office, frowning. "What is going on out here?"

"Roanna bit me!"

"I warned out about the ice packs."

"You need to train her!"

"She's not a dog!" Gwen shouted at him.

Jack went into the Hub's kitchen. He came back a few minutes later, taking Roanna into his office with him. Roanna looked back at Owen as if he were the most untrustworthy person in the entire world.

A few minutes later she said to Jack, "can I have a kitten?" When he didn't answer right away she said, "can I have a puppy? Kitten? Puppy?"

"No," Jack finally said.

"Why?"

"Because you'll want to play with them and you can't do that yet."

"But I miss my old kitty."

"You kitty is with Alice. You can have her back when you're a little better."

"Are you sure?"

Owen turned. "No! Cats like to climb on everything! It'll claw my-"

"Owen, the cat's well behaved." He spoke to Roanna, "I'm sure Alice will let you have your kitty back."

"Now?"

"Not now."


	8. Chapter 8

Roanna watched Jack going through paper work. "Daddy?" she said.

Jack looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Is it ok if I have Ianto put you to bed?"

"Why?"

"I'm working. You do like Ianto don't you?"

"Yes, but I want you."

* * *

Owen was going to sit at his usual place at the bar, but something caught his attention. He went over and sat across from a brown haired woman. "I thought Jack told you to stay in your own time," he said.

"He did, but I decided to come back."

"Why did you decide to come back?" he asked, remembering how she had first came into his life.

_Owen thought he heard the shot from Aaron Copley's gun. He was so sure a bullet would hit him at any second. Instead, Copley collapsed, half of his head blown off. A beautiful woman with long brown hair stood only a few feet away from where Copley had stood. _

"_Hi, Jack," she said. "Have you missed me?"_

"_You're not supposed to be here," Jack said._

"_Who says? You? I was told to come here specifically to save Owen Harper's butt. Something about time discrepancies."_

_Jack pointed a finger at her. "You and I are going to talk and then you're going home."_

"_No guarantee I'd stay there. You know, once you start travelling, it's so hard to stop."_

"_I should take you over my knee and spank you."_

"_Why? I'm not the same girl who dyed a guy's genitals in the locker room."_

"_I don't care! You don't belong here!"_

"_I belong wherever I want to belong. Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do. I'll do what I want, when I want."_

"_And if that includes sleeping with members of Torchwood?"_

"_Well, that's just a little different. I mean, I don't plan on sleeping with your boyfriend. Owen Harper on the other hand, he's hot. I'd go for him. Definitely."_

"That was a fun day, wasn't it?" Fallon mused.

"Why did you come back?" Owen repeated.

"Oh, you're no fun right now. It's not like I could go away and come back later…"

"I thought you had one of those wrist things?"

"I did. Kari took it away when I came back to this time. I'm sort of on medical leave."

"Medical leave? I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Oh, I know it won't be hard for you to find out. You are a doctor after all."

"Are you going to tell me exactly why you're back? Or do I have to guess?"

"Do you want to guess?"

"No!"

"Then I'll leave it to your medical expertise."

"That's it. I don't want a drink anymore. Damn you, woman."

He started to walk away, but turned back when he realized she wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

"Is this for sex or otherwise?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope. I had to give up drinking. Not good for me."

"Are you coming?"

"Alright. If I don't you'll enlist Jack to help you take me with you, won't you?"

"That all depends."

"He'll just learn sooner or later." She used the table to help her stand up.

"Shit," Owen said. "You're pregnant and I'm an idiot."

"Not an idiot. You just didn't notice."

"I'm telling Jack about this before he kills me."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack glared at Owen as he stalked into the Hub, followed by Fallon. "I told her to go home and stay there," he said.

"Nature and your other sister had other plans," Owen said.

"I want her to go home, now." Fallon went to Jack and wiggled a bare wrist in Jack's face. "So what if your vortex manipulator is gone? I still have other ways of sending you home." The two stood there for a few minutes, staring each other down before Jack realized she had a coat covering part of her body. "Alright, move the coat," he demanded.

Fallon looked at Owen for a second before moving the coat.

"You made my baby sister pregnant?" Jack shouted at Owen.

"In his defense, he didn't know until tonight," Fallon pointed out.

"There, you have it," Owen said. "I didn't know until earlier tonight. Enough time to go to a pub for a few minutes and then come here."

Ianto came into the room. "Jack, you just woke up Roanna by shouting at Owen."

"Owen made Fallon pregnant!" Jack shouted.

"You don't know for sure that it's his. If she's anything like you, there could be another possible father."

"Oh, that's a very nice thing to say about someone," Fallon said. "For your information, I don't sleep around. Haven't for a few years."

"That doesn't mean much," Jack said. "You got pregnant when you were in eighth grade and didn't know who the father was.

"I was drunk! I didn't know I was losing anything when I had sex. That's how drunk I was."

"You already have a kid?" Owen asked.

"I lost the baby. There was something wrong with it. Through its father's side. It was too weak to survive past the first trimester."

"Then you got pregnant again when you were in tenth grade," Jack said, continuing his point. "The father was the principal, wasn't it?"

"The principal's son. And I miscarried that baby because I had untreated uterine cysts. I'm sorry, but there aren't any more pregnancies for you to bring up, Jack."

"Why don't you check to see if Roanna needs her diaper changed?" Owen asked Jack.

Jack was about to make a retort, but Ianto handed him an adult diaper. Jack took it and looked at Owen. "Don't come in to work tomorrow, unless there's an emergency. Do what you came to do and then leave." He left the room, leaving Owen and Fallon with Ianto.

"He'll get over it eventually," Ianto said. "He's just on edge because Roanna's clingy tonight. Between us, I think he was hoping he would get to have sex."

"That's too much information," Owen said. "We only came to use the infirmary for a medical exam, not to hear about your sexual problems with Jack."

"Sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

_Fallon followed Jack into his office. "You should be in the 51st century," Jack told her. "Why the hell aren't you there?"_

_"I already told you. Kari has been watching this time. She's been watching __Torchwood__ in particular. She's seen what will happen if certain members of Torchwood were to die now. The things she saw happening were things that aren't supposed to happen."_

_Jack stared straight into her eyes for a full minute. "You're __telling the truth__," he finally said. "I want you gone by tomorrow morning at the latest."_

_"Why are you holding me back like this? I'm your sister."_

_"Because I have enemies in this time. I don't want you getting hurt by being here."_

_"You're holding me at arm's length just because you have enemies in this time? You have enemies in the 51st century too. In our own time you didn't try to force me to go somewhere else because you had enemies there."_

_"Fallon, if you stayed in this time and joined Torchwood, you could be killed. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"_

_"That would be my choice. I don't get into things without knowing the consequences."_

_"I don't care! I'm putting my foot down on this. Go home and stay there."_

_Tears began to stream down Fallon's face. "You're being such a bastard. I don't get it." She rushed out of the room. Owen looked at Jack for a moment before following Fallon out of the __Hub__._

_"I think you hurt her feelings," Martha said._


	11. Chapter 11

_Owen bought drinks for Fallon at the pub. "Why couldn't he have been happy?" Fallon said. "I thought he would be happy to see me again. I'm the only younger sister he has." She stirred her martini with the olive stick. "Do you want the olive?" she asked him._

_"Nah, don't care for olives."_

_"I hate olives with a passion. I don't mind martinis though."_

_"I think you've been drinking too much."_

"_How many drinks have I had?"_

_"I think you've been drinking too much."_

_"Oh, I guess I have. Do you want to have sex?"_

_"If you hadn't asked, I would have. We'll go to my flat."

* * *

_

Ianto came into Roanna's bedroom after Owen and Fallon had left. "You really need a house for her to stay in. Find a good sitter."

"I had a nanny and a house. The Master had the nanny killed. I think Roanna would be afraid to be in that house again," Jack said while making sure Roanna had fallen back to sleep.

"There are other people, Jack. You can't handle Roanna and Torchwood all at once."

"Roanna needs me more than she needs a nanny right now, Ianto."

"Yes, but you should start looking for someone to look after her now."

"I'll look when I'm ready."

"Jack, you really should look now." Ianto smoothed the sheets, making sure that Roanna was tucked in snuggly.

The corner of Jack's lips twitched. "Are you nesting?"

Ianto blushed a deep scarlet. "No, Jack, I'm not 'nesting.'"

"That's what you say."

"Jack, if you're thinking that I'm-"

"Did I say that I was thinking that?" Jack interrupted. He watched Ianto reach out to adjust Roanna's pillow. "Try not to wake her up. I just got her to fall asleep."

"I know what I'm doing, Jack." Ianto moved the pillow the tiniest bit. Roanna moaned and batted at the air with her good hand.

"Go back to sleep," Jack whispered to her. "It's just Ianto."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Owen asked Fallon as she laid down in his bed.

"Nope. I ate and I took a pee. I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want-"

"Owen, shut up. I don't need anything, except for you to stop asking me if I need anything."

"Oh-kay… I'm just not used to this. Having a pregnant woman in my home. That sort of thing."

"Alright then, I'll try not to pee in your bed."

"Do you think that's funny?"

"Um… kind of."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's Owen?" Gwen asked after noticing that Owen hadn't shown up for work.

"Day off," Ianto muttered, handing her a cup of coffee.

"I didn't know he had the day off."

"Jack decided Owen shouldn't come in today. Something came up. It was pretty important."

"What happened?"

"It's just that Jack decided Owen needed the day off."

Tosh turned to Gwen and Ianto. "If it's important, shouldn't we know about it?"

"It's important to _Owen_."

"If it's only important to Owen, then why does Jack seem mad today?" Gwen asked.

Ianto sighed and looked to make sure Jack wasn't around. "Do you remember when Owen was almost shot by Professor Copley?"

"How could we forget? That Fallon woman showed up and blew Copley away."

"Fallon came back."

"What?"

"She came back."

"And Jack's mad about it? Can't he just send her back?"

"He can't send her back."

"Why not?"

"Because Kari took her wriststrap. She can't get back unless it's through the Rift and Jack would never trust the Rift as a means of sending her back."

"Is there something you're not saying?"

"Fallon is pregnant. The baby's Owen's. That's the reason why Kari sent her here. If she's sent home, Kari will just send her back."

"So Jack gave Owen the day off because of Fallon?"

"Yes."

Gwen was about to say something else, but Jack came in with Roanna.

"Were you talking about me?" Jack asked.

"No. What makes you think that?" Ianto asked.

"Every time you're talking you stop once I come into the room."

"That's a coincidence, Jack."

"Are you sure you're not talking about me?"

"Ok, we were talking about how you think men can get pregnant."

Roanna giggled a little bit.

"Men can get pregnant in the 51st century," Jack insisted. "I really don't think that's what you were talking about."

Roanna looked at Jack then at Ianto, then back at Jack. "Daddy, what are you and Ianto talking about pregnant men for?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later." Jack pressed his hands against her ears. "Tell me what you were talking about."

"That really is what we were talking about, Jack."

"Oh, then should I tell Tosh and Gwen what we were discussing last night. If that really is what you were talking about, then you won't mind me telling them what we were talking about last night."

"Alright, Jack. They asked about Owen. I told them about Fallon coming back."

"You told them about Fallon coming back?" Jack said as Roanna struggled to get Jack's hands off her ears. "I'll take you to watch your cartoons," Jack said to her, removing his hands from her ears.


End file.
